This invention relates to a pivoting uplift apparatus which has an upright structure that allows the user to uplift themselves while in a seated position. The pivoting motion of the user allows the device to be used as a piece of playground or backyard equipment, or as a piece of exercise equipment.
It is the object of this invention to provide a pivoting uplift apparatus which may be used as a piece of playground equipment more commonly known as a see-saw. The main purpose of this application is to demonstrate an apparatus which may perform the stated function, and to demonstrate the many options and configurations this apparatus may take on.
Brieflly stated, the apparatus that forms the basis of the present inventions comprises a frame structure means, a user support means, and a user engagement means. The user support means pivotally mounts on the frame structure means, while the user engagement means pivotally mounts upon the user support means. Optional items will include a weight support, which may be used when the device is used as a single user see-saw or as an exercise product.
The design of the apparatus is such that the user support means pivots upward and downward upon the frame structure means, and the user engagement means pivots backward and forward upon the user support means. The user sits in a seat member and pivots the user engagement means. The user engagement means is operatively connected to the frame structure means in such a manner that pivoting the user engagement means in one direction cause the seat member to pivot upward, while pivoting the user engagement means in the opposite direction causes the seat member to pivot downward. The device may have two seat members which allows two people to use the device at the same time. The user engagement means may be designed in such a manner that the two users experience the same type of motion simultaneously, but in opposite directions. Other objects, features, and advantages for this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims, references being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of the specification, wherein like reference numerals designate corresponding parts of the several views.